


Finding The Balance ( di digthewriter )

by LoveTheWhiteAngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveTheWhiteAngel/pseuds/LoveTheWhiteAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco dovrebbe essersi stancato del tira e molla di Harry ma non riesce nemmeno a farla finita</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding The Balance ( di digthewriter )

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Finding The Balance](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/108310) by digthewriter. 



> Titolo: Finding The Balance (Trovare l'equilibrio)
> 
> Autrice: digthewriter
> 
> Traduttrice: _Angel_
> 
> Beta: Airiin
> 
> Rating: NC17
> 
> Pairing: Harry/Draco
> 
> Sommario: Draco dovrebbe essersi stancato del tira e molla di Harry ma non riesce nemmeno a farla finita
> 
> Link: la storia originale potete trovarla qui https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10928393/1/Finding-The-Balance
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter e tutti i personaggi della saga sono di proprietà di JK Rowling e di chiunque ne possieda i diritti. Questa storia non ha alcun fine di lucro, né intende infrangere alcuna legge su diritti di pubblicazione e copyright.
> 
> Attenzione: tutti i personaggi di questa storia sono MAGGIORENNI, immaginari e non hanno alcun legame con la realtà. Qualsiasi nome e riferimento a fatti o persone reali è da ritenersi ASSOLUTAMENTE casuale.

_Trovare l'equilibrio_

L'appartamento di Draco era situato al quarto piano di un vecchio edificio senza ascensori e dalle scale a malapena stabili.

Camminava fino al suo appartamento tre volte al giorno e si rifiutava, a meno che non fosse accompagnato da Harry, di smaterializzarsi.

Non gli dispiaceva l'esercizio e spesso lo spingeva a pensare alla propria giornata.

Nel momento in cui avrebbe raggiunto la porta del suo appartamento, tutte le sue preoccupazioni sarebbero sparite e lui avrebbe potuto facilmente buttarsi sul letto o fare qualcosa da mangiare.

La prima volta che Harry lo aveva accompagnato sulle scale, si era lamentato per  _tutto_  il tempo. Non capiva perché Draco salisse su per le scale anziché limitarsi a smaterializzarsi o a volare. Ovviamente, non si era reso conto che  _fluttuare_  in aria fosse qualcosa che solo lui potesse fare. Altri dovevano farlo alla vecchia maniera. Nessuno volava su una scopa verso il proprio appartamento, così si usavano le gambe o ci si affidava alle proprie bacchette .

_Bacchette_.

Draco ricordò che la bacchetta di Harry era da qualche parte nel suo appartamento. Avrebbe dovuto ricordarsi di rispedirgliela indietro via gufo.

Lo avrebbe mai più rivisto? Lo voleva? Il loro ultimo incontro era stato il peggiore ed Harry lo aveva quasi buttato fuori di casa. Draco era salito su per le scale anche quel giorno ma nel momento in cui era arrivato al suo appartamento, le sue preoccupazioni non erano sparite. Era ancora preoccupato per Harry. Ancora lo amava.

Draco cercò la bacchetta e, una volta che l'ebbe trovata, la strinse forte contro il suo petto. Era l'unica cosa del moro nel suo appartamento. Avrebbe dovuto rispedirla indietro ma probabilmente non l'avrebbe nemmeno voluta . Non aveva mai usato la sua bacchetta.  L'idiota camminava per la città con un ramoscello di legno nella tasca posteriore.

Camminando per l'appartamento, stringendo ancora la bacchetta, Draco quasi urlò quando qualcuno bussò alla porta. Chi poteva essere? Nessuno veniva a fargli visita. Il più delle volte i suoi amici gli mandavano semplicemente un gufo per chiedergli di andare a trovarli, perché odiavano che lui non avesse una Metropolvere nel suo appartamento e nessuno voleva salire le pericolose scale fino al quarto piano.

Per di più, non potevano essere i suoi amici perché non sapevano che lui ed Harry avevano rotto. Teneva ancora la cosa segreta perché segretamente sperava che il ragazzo sarebbe rinsavito e gli avrebbe chiesto di tornare indietro. Voleva tornare indietro.  _Disperatamente_.

Draco stette davanti alla porta, fissandola. Si chiese se ci fosse stato davvero un colpo o se se lo fosse solo immaginato. Forse stringere la bacchetta di Harry così forte aveva  una sorta di strano effetto sul suo udito.

Aspettò.

Ci fu nuovamente il colpo. Poi...

"Draco?"

Harry.

"So che ci sei. Posso sentirti respirare."

Draco aggrottò la fronte, odiava quel trucco. Odiava che Harry potesse ancora semplicemente sentirlo.

"E ho il sospetto che ti stia accigliando, anche."

Il biondo aprì la porta rapidamente cercando di mascherare la propria espressione,  impugnava ancora la bacchetta e inavvertitamente la spinse contro di lui. Come se il moro fosse venuto a ritirarla. Come se quello fosse tutto ciò che voleva.

Harry fissò la bacchetta nella mano di Draco e aggrottò le sopracciglia confuso.

"Cosa..." mormorò e poi lo guardò per incontrare i suoi occhi. "Non sono venuto..."

"Lo so," disse Draco dolcemente. "E' semplicemente successo di averla con me."

Harry annuì. "Mi sei mancato anche tu" disse.

Draco si accigliò di nuovo.  _Vaffanculo per il tuo fare come se mi conoscessi così bene_.

"Hai salito le scale?" Chiese esaminando il sudore sulla fronte dell'altro e il suo respiro un po' pesante.

I gradini non sono una passeggiata, nemmeno per l'onnipotente Salvatore.

Harry annuì di nuovo.

"Perché non ti sei limitato a smaterializzarti?"

"Non volevo farmi vedere all'interno del tuo appartamento senza preavviso."

"Perché non sei planato sopra le scale allora? O non ti sei Smaterializzato davanti alla porta per poi bussare?" Draco alzò un sopracciglio.

Si trovavano ancora in piedi sulla porta,  Harry sul tappetino di benvenuto al di fuori dell'appartamento del biondo e lui all'interno.

Era una situazione imbarazzante ma voleva che gli dicesse perché fosse lì prima di togliersi di mezzo e farlo entrare.

"Ho pensato a quello che ti avrei detto. Hai detto che pensi al meglio durante la camminata verso il tuo appartamento. Ed è quello che stavo facendo. Pensando a cosa vorrei dire. A come vorrei scusarm-"

"Per cosa?" Sbottò Draco.

"Per essere stato un completo sciocco. Per aver rilasciato la mia rabbia su di te. Per non averti ascoltato. Per averti permesso di andar via."

"Non sono  _andato via_ " disse il purosangue "Mi hai  _buttato fuori_."

"Lo so. Non ho detto di essere stato un folle? Sì. Solo-"

"Solo cosa?" Draco stava avendo problemi a mantenere la propria voce piatta . Ancora di più, stava avendo problemi a trattenersi dall'avvolgere  le braccia attorno al ragazzo e trascinarlo dentro.

Tutto ciò che voleva era prendere quest'uomo e riportarlo nella sua camera da letto e stare lì con lui. Tenerlo. Amarlo.  Non lasciarlo andare via.

"Ti voglio solo indietro Draco" Harry sospirò e si passò una mano tra i capelli "Ho solo - nessuno mi conosce come te e non poss --"

"Puoi" disse l'ex Serpeverde prima che l'altro ripetesse la stessa cosa che gli aveva detto ogni notte da quando si erano messi insieme.  _Non posso lasciar entrare nessun altro_. Poteva.  Avrebbe dovuto.  Era solo spaventato.

"Lo so. E lo farò" disse Harry guardandolo ancora una volta negli occhi.

Questa volta sembrava che facesse sul serio. Draco era quasi disposto a credergli.

"Lo farai? Lo dirai effettivamente ai tuoi amici. Uscirai allo scoperto - per così dire... con loro"

Il moro annuì freneticamente. " Lo sarò. Lo farò. Lo prometto. Non posso perderti."

Si tolse gli occhiali e si strofinò le mani sul viso.

Mise gli occhiali nelle tasche dei vestiti e guardò di nuovo ragazzo.

Non ne aveva più bisogno , Draco lo sapeva. Erano più che altro di conforto per lui.

"Se la scelta è tra mantenere il mio segreto e stare con te, lo dirò al mondo intero!"

Il biondo sorrise. "Non lo farai. Scommetto che impiegherai un altro mese per dirlo alla Granger "

Harry sorrise. "Non fare come se potessi leggere la mia mente."

Draco rise. "Non ci riuscirei nemmeno se provassi."

Si tolse di mezzo per farlo entrare nel suo appartamento. Non appena chiuse la porta, Harry lo spinse contro di essa, baciando e mordendo ogni porzione di pelle che riuscisse a trovare .

"Posso stare con te stanotte?" Chiese tra i suoi baci mentre con le mani armeggiava per trovare la cintura dei jeans di Draco.

L'ex Serpeverde inclinò la testa in moda tale che il moro avesse più pelle da mordere "Sì" sussurrò.

"Puoi restare."

"Sei sicuro? Non voglio essere un inconveniente" disse Harry allentandogli la camicia mentre le sue calde mani gli accarezzavano i fianchi.

Draco gemette.  Gli era mancato questo. "Harry,  _tutto_  di te è un inconveniente." Bisbigliò nella bocca dell'altro , le sue labbra sfiorarono quelle dell'ex Grifondoro prima che il biondo spingesse la lingua dentro e si spingesse contro la mano del moro.

 

 

_La prima volta in cui Harry realizzò di non aver bisogno di una bacchetta fu dopo il suo vero primo straordinario._

_Ginny era completamente fuori dal quadro ed aveva iniziato ad uscire con Neville, così si era sentito sicuro ad uscire e a trovarsi qualcuno di nuovo. Per la notte ad ogni modo. Era stata una follia da ubriaco e  a stento ricordava qualcosa di quella serata. Quando il giorno successivo si era svegliato, il ragazzo era sparito e il suo appartamento sembrava essere stato saccheggiato. L'uomo era passato per tutti i cassetti di Harry e preso -rubato- qualsiasi cosa di valore. Compresa la bacchetta._

_Che se ne faceva un babbano della bacchetta di un mago? Harry non ne aveva idea.  Ma il tizio l'aveva rubata e non sapeva nemmeno il suo nome._

_Harry brancolò fuori dal  letto e si diresse verso la doccia. Lo stupido aveva preso il portasapone, almeno aveva lasciato il sapone. Si prese il suo tempo, lasciando che l'acqua calda lenisse via i suoi dolori mentre ricordava quanto piacevole fosse stata la bocca di quell'uomo sul suo cazzo. Quanto facilmente si era lasciato scivolare giù fino alle ginocchia e gli aveva liberato l'erezione dai pantaloni. Tutto nel vicolo posteriore di quel pub prima ancora che il Salvatore si fosse offerto di portarlo a casa._

_Era stato bravo. Troppo bravo ed Harry era stato così fottutamente eccitato._

_Gli divenne di nuovo duro ricordando quanto incredibile fosse stato fottere quel... ladro... sul materasso._

_Come si fosse addormentato subito, per poi essere svegliato nel mezzo della notte prima di farselo di nuovo._

_Poi, l'uomo era strisciato fuori dal letto e, solo ora Harry se ne rendeva conto, non era più tornato_

_Finì la sua doccia e tornò nella sua camera da letto. Il posto era un disastro. Come poteva non aver sentito per niente quel coglione? Era un esperto ladro babbano? Aveva messo qualcosa nel drink di Harry? Forse era solo davvero stanco dopo essersi fatto una scopata spettacolare._

_Forse è quello che succede ad una persona dopo aver fottuto un uomo per la prima volta._

_Rilasciò un sospiro esasperato e mosse il polso - era un movimento inconsapevole -Harry non si era nemmeno reso conto di averlo fatto._

_Voleva i cassetti nell'armadio chiusi così aveva mosso il polso e cassetti erano tornati in posizione._

_"Cosa?" mormorò. Provò di nuovo e i cassetti si aprirono. Lo fece più e più volte, come se stesse cercando di accertarsi che stesse realmente accadendo. Stava accadendo davvero? Poi rivolse la sua attenzione verso il letto disordinato. Con determinazione e un gesto rapido della mano, raddrizzò le lenzuola  e la coperta in cima si sistemò in modo molto uniforme. Si focalizzò sull'armadio . Inizialmente , fece volare tutti i vestiti fuori,  per puro divertimento, poi li ordinò tutti._

"Cosa dirò?" Chiese Harry strofinandosi nell'incavo del collo dell'altro. Il ragazzo stava lottando per coprirli, mentre il moro baciava quel punto sensibile in cui sapeva che Draco provava sempre solletico e poi tirò il biondo  vicino a sé.

"Ho bisogno di-" Draco sospirò e lasciò la coperta. Era inutile cercare di ottenerla se Harry aveva intenzione di essere così insistente. Un attimo dopo, invece,  l'ex Grifondoro la tirò su e furono presto coperti. Sorrise al calore sotto le coperte e a quello del corpo dell'altro nudo accanto al suo.

"Devi solo dire loro la verità." Disse il biondo. "Uno per uno, due a due... quello che vuoi... gli mostrerai i tuoi piccoli trucchi e loro vorranno parlarne. Sono sicuro che avranno un milione di domande."

"Come fai a saperlo?" Harry lo guardò strizzando gli occhi come se stesse cercando di leggerlo.

"Vogliono sempre parlare"  rispose pragmaticamente "e chiunque avrebbe domande."

"Tu non mi hai fatto alcuna domanda." disse il moro.

"Sì, bene. Io sono più quel tipo di uomo che vede le cose e le capisce da solo." Rispose Draco. Si voltò alla sua sinistra per spegnere la luce nella stanza quando Harry lo tenne da dietro. Si lasciò andare al contatto e gli permise di stringerlo semplicemente. Ne aveva bisogno, Draco ne era certo, e, semmai, se  la luce davvero infastidiva il ragazzo, poteva solo  _pensarlo_ e si sarebbe spenta.

 "Non mi ha mai fatto paura mostrarteli" l'altro borbottò nella sua pelle.

"Lo so."

"Perché non ti da fastidio?"

"Perché dovrebbe?"

"Non lo so." Harry spinse la spalla di Draco in modo che si girasse e furono faccia a faccia di nuovo e gli sfiorò le labbra con le proprie. "La gente avrebbe paura di stare con una persona così... emotiva. Quando le cose cominciano a volare per la stanza e tutto può andare fuori controllo".

"Non perdi il controllo quando mi sei intorno." Disse Draco e passò le dita tra i capelli di Harry "Inoltre, semmai,  tutto quello che hai fatto intorno a me con i tuoi poteri...  è stato usarli per salvarmi la vita. Ho perso il conto di quante volte tu lo abbia fatto " Si strinse nelle spalle con apparente nonchalance "non mi da fastidio."

Il moro sorrise e si sporse a baciarlo di nuovo.

"Così come non darà fastidio ai tuoi amici."

_Harry entrò nel vicolo buio dietro Clery's, l'ultimo pub gay babbano che aveva cominciato a visitare._

_Questa volta, aveva rifiutato l'offerta di un tizio con una stretta camicia di seta e pantaloni di pelle e si era avventurato nel vicolo da solo. Aveva davvero intenzione di prendere una boccata d'aria fresca e poi smaterializzarsi a casa._

_Avrebbe dovuto sapere bene che il vicolo di qualche pub squallido non era il posto per un po' 'di aria fresca', quando sentì delle urla provenienti da un angolo lontano. L'Auror in lui -carriera che non aveva perseguito- lo spinse a controllare._

_Quello che vide furono due uomini che tenevano qualcuno per le braccia contro il muro, mentre un terzo lo prendeva a pugni nello stomaco. Immediatamente si precipitò verso di loro e afferrò il bastone di legno che era attaccato al suo fianco. Aveva davvero bisogno di cercarsi una vera e propria bacchetta, o almeno qualcosa che sembrasse una bacchetta. Stava ancora portando in giro un bastone che aveva trovato nel parco; era semplicemente abituato ad avere qualcosa con sé._

_Il tizio che stava tirando i pugni lo guardò quando sentì le sue grida e sogghignò. Harry fece un cenno con la mano sinistra e l'uomo volò indietro. Anche se era contro la legge magica usare la magia davanti a un babbano, non riuscì a trattenersi. Inoltre, il tipo di magia che usava non era normale, tanto per cominciare. Poi, gli altri due, con la paura negli occhi, lo fissarono, poi guardarono il bastoncino che aveva in mano, con confusione. Harry fece finta di caricare verso di loro, ma avevano già cominciato a scappare._   _Era ovvio che quello che usava i pugni era quello che prendeva le decisioni ma gli altri due erano più giudiziosi._

_Guardò verso il primo babbano che aveva colpito ed era privo di sensi sul pavimento. Si avvicinò alla vittima e rimase quasi ammutolito; l'uomo guardò Harry ed ebbe la stessa reazione. Era Draco Malfoy._

"Sei sicuro che il signor Potter non si unirà a noi per la cena stasera, caro?" La madre di Draco non aveva smesso di essere accigliata da quando era arrivato al maniero per la cena. Aveva  portato Harry solo una manciata di volte ed ora, senza alcuna riserva, a sua madre piaceva dirgli quanto fosse delusa  che non fosse venuto con lui ogni volta. A differenza di sua, Harry aveva altri amici da visitare. Lei, ovviamente, non lo avrebbe mai accettato.

"Lo so, Madre, ma aveva alti impegni con... i suoi amici." Draco voleva dire ‘la sua altra famiglia', ma si trattenne.

"Ad ogni modo perché non sei andato con lui?"

"Perché ti avevo già detto che sarei stato qui."

"Sono sicura che avremmo potuto riprogrammare."

Il purosangue quasi sbuffò.  "Va bene, mamma. La prossima volta lo porterò. Inoltre, penso che avesse bisogno di parlare da solo con loro oggi."

Al che, lei alzò il sopracciglio perfettamente tagliato.  "Qualche notizia interessante?" disse e guardò l'anulare del figlio.

Draco scosse la testa.  "Solo che ha appena deciso di aderire al programma da Auror." Disse.  "Glielo vuole dire prima che diventi una cosa da leggere sul Profeta."

 "Oh, che delusione." Disse lei e il biondo accidentalmente si accigliò. "Voglio dire... è a stento una novità, no? Il signor Potter era destinato ad essere un Auror, sono sorpresa che gli ci sia voluto tutto questo tempo per venire finalmente a patto con la cosa. Pensavo, forse, non lo so..."

"Non ci frequentiamo neanche da un anno, Madre. Non stiamo per fidanzarci o andare a vivere insieme."

"Beh, vuoi due siete stati inseparabili dopo quel terribile incidente." Disse.

Draco aveva commesso l'errore di dire a sua madre che Harry gli aveva salvato la vita da alcuni rapinatori babbani fuori da un pub e da allora lei descriveva l'episodio come ''il terribile incidente" .  Non aveva idea che avesse incontrato uno degli uomini all'interno del pub, che l'uomo lo avesse attirato nel vicolo offrendogli  un pompino e che poi lui e i suoi compagni avessero deciso di derubarlo.

Da allora, Harry si era sempre mostrato in qualsiasi club lui andasse. In un primo momento, si era comportato come una guardia del corpo auto-imposto, fino a quando Draco lo aveva spinto contro il muro e lo aveva baciato fino allo stremo. Non erano stati esattamente  _inseparabile_  da quella notte, ma con il modo in cui il Profeta lo aveva riferito, la madre aveva scelto di credere così. C'erano un sacco di notti in cui Harry lo aveva spinto via e avevano quasi rotto più volte. Il moro avrebbe perso il controllo del suo potere e poi si sarebbe rinchiuso lontano da tutti, pensando che lo stesse facendo per proteggerli. Draco vi era passato  _così tante volte_ , che si sentiva come se potesse prevederlo a chilometri di distanza.

"Ci deve essere qualcos'altro oltre la notizia che riguarda l'entrare negli Auror." Disse la madre attirando di nuovo la sua attenzione. "C'è qualcosa che non mi stai dicendo."

"Cosa te lo fa dire?" chiese Draco.

"Beh io sono una madre e capisco queste cose. E' qualcosa di grande, non è vero?"

Improvvisamente il suo viso si fece cupo e posò il suo sguardo sul foglio.

"Qualsiasi cosa potrebbe essere...  sono sicuro che, se vale la pena saperlo, verrà pubblicata sul Profeta." Strascicò l'es Serpeverde.

"Sai, davvero non apprezzo che tu ti prenda gioco di me in questo modo, Draco." Quasi gli ringhiò contro la donna. "Leggo accuratamente quel giornale perché a volte i giornalisti sanno più della vita personale di mio figlio di quanto ne sappia io."

"Va bene, mamma." Disse Draco cercando di mantenere la calma. "Se ci sarà qualche notizia da sapere, mi assicurerò che Harry si fermi per prima cosa e te la dica personalmente." Lui sorrise rassicurante e lei sembrò rilassarsi un po'.

Bevvero il tè in silenzio per qualche istante fino a quando Draco sentì la tensione salire di nuovo. Era sicuro che avrebbe trovato qualcosa di nuovo su cui bisticciare. Ma prima che sua madre avesse la possibilità di dire una parola, apparve Lanie, l'elfo domestico.

"Il signor Harry Potter è in attesa dalla Metropolvere." Disse Lanie

"Oh? Sta arrivando?" chiese Draco

"No, il signor Harry Potter ha richiesto a Padron Draco di vederlo attraverso la Metropolvere." L'elfo rispose.

"Bene, perché?" La madre sbottò prima che il ragazzo avesse avuto la possibilità di alzarsi in piedi.

"Sono sicuro che non sia niente di cui preoccuparsi" Disse. "Ma, se va bene per te, Madre..."

"Oh, vai e basta!" Disse lei ruotando gli occhi. "Agisci come se io non fossi mai stata giovane o come se non sapessi cosa significa essere così disperatamente innamorati."

Draco sorrise al suo permesso di andare, ma gemette internamente all'idea di sua madre e suo padre "giovani e disperatamente innamorati." Quella era un'immagine che non voleva nella sua testa.

"Ti manderò un gufo presto, Madre, e porterò Harry per il tè la prossima volta. Prometto."

Draco lasciò la stanza e si diresse verso la Metropolvere dove Harry lo aspettava dall'altra parte.

 

 

_Dare la notizia ad Hermione era stata la cosa più semplice e la più dura. Harry era preparato alla  sua reazione e si aspettava che lei reagisse razionalmente, facendo emergere la sua pergamena  e scrivendo appunti su quando e come tutto fosse iniziato; ed infine concludendo eventualmente con cosa tutto quello significasse. Sembrò un po' sorpresa del fatto che avesse mantenuto questo segreto per tanti anni e che Draco ne sapesse più a riguardo di lei. Le fece male, ma Ron era lì per consolarla e ricoprire il biondo di insulti, pensando che l'avrebbe fatta sentire meglio. In definitiva, lo sguardo accigliato di Harry e gli inviti a star zitto di Hermione fecero tacere Ron._

_Lui era stato il più eccitato. Suggerì all'amico di andare "in strada" con i suoi poteri di recente annunciati e fare soldi facendo i vari tipi di "show" per la gente. Sarebbe stato un modo per aiutarlo ad incanalare la sua magia e imparare a controllarla meglio. Quando Harry gli disse che in realtà non aveva bisogno di soldi, Ron fu a corto di idee. Il Salvatore espresse  l'idea di unirsi agli Auror e Ron pensò che fosse una buona cosa da fare, fino a quando l'altro gli chiese di unirsi a lui. Il rosso aveva aiutato George al negozio per un po' e le loro finanze erano tutte in ordine. Il fratello non aveva più bisogno di lui e si era annoiato di essere un uomo d'affari e l'idea di aderire al programma Auror con Harry gli fece brillare gli occhi._

_George chiese se poteva essere il primo a vendere le action figures "Harry Potter il Mago Senzabacchetta" e Ginny gli chiese se avesse potuto esadecimale i suoi ex fidanzati che erano nelle squadre avversarie  di Quidditch. Neville scosse la testa alla sua richiesta e Luna chiese se avesse potuto avere l'esclusiva per 'Il Cavillo' . La signora Weasley li zittì e offrì ad Harry il dessert._

_Sapeva che le cose non sarebbero state così facile. Era contento che tutti intorno a lui stessero minimizzando la cosa, ma sarebbero sorte delle complicazioni. Avrebbe dovuto chiedere  a Ron di coprilo, se fosse successo qualcosa mentre erano sul campo. Hermione avrebbe avuto probabilmente bisogno di fare ulteriori ricerche su come incanalare correttamente il suo poter  e Draco avrebbe dovuto essere lì per tutto questo._

_Draco._

_Non sarebbe stato più solamente il fidanzalo  menzionato in sottofondo, sarebbe stato più prominente. Sarebbe stato lì con lui, e Harry avrebbe dovuto lavorare duramente per fare in modo di non spingerlo via di nuovo._

"Allora, avevo ragione?" Draco chiese con un sorriso, anche se bloccato tra Harry e la porta di casa sua.

"La cosa ti renderebbe davvero felice, vero?" l'ex Grifondoro chiese mentre rosicchiava l'orecchio dell'altro che lottava per farli entrare attraverso la porta.

"In realtà, la tua bocca sul mio cazzo sarebbe una cosa che mi farebbe davvero felice. Questo mi permetterebbe solo di sapere che ho un super potere che tu non hai." Il biondo si morse il labbro inferiore quando vide Harry fissarlo con occhi lussuriosi e lucidi celati dai suoi occhiali finti.

"Pensi di essere così divertente." Disse il moro e lo afferrò per la vita girandolo. Il viso di Draco fu premuto contro la porta mentre l'altro gli slacciava la cintura, permettendo ai suoi pantaloni di cadere sul pavimento e poi sbottonò i propri jeans.

"Contro la porta?" l'ex Serpeverde sussurrò.

 Di solito avevano scopato contro il muro o una porta dopo che avevano avuto una lotta, ma questo non era sesso di riconciliazione.

"E' ok?" Harry aveva posto la domanda, ma non aveva smesso di accarezzare il cazzo del ragazzo con la mano sinistra mentre richiamava il lubrificante con la destra. Draco fu sorpreso che l'uomo non potesse semplicemente evocare lubrificante dal nulla. Avrebbe dovuto ricordarsi di prenderlo in giro al riguardo la prossima volta. Quello avrebbe sicuramente spinto Harry a scoparlo come si deve.

"Sì." Draco sussurrò e si spinse indietro verso le dita di Harry, che cominciavano a farsi strada dentro di lui. Gemette contro il legno premuto contro il proprio viso e sentì la rugosità incompiuta sotto la punta delle dita. Questo sarebbe stato piacevole, sperava solo di durare abbastanza a lungo. Da quando Harry lo aveva lasciato entrare, la sua magia era volata attraverso di loro durante il sesso. Qualunque cosa Draco facesse quando era solo e in sua mancanza non era paragonabile a quando il moro lo toccava o quando veniva dentro di lui. Così si sarebbe trattenuto finché non lo avrebbe rivisto e poi sarebbe stata pura estasi.

"Non posso... non posso più aspettare." Harry palesò il suo bisogno al biondo mentre toglieva le dita e allineava il proprio cazzo contro la sua apertura.

"Fallo e basta. Scopami, Harry." Draco gemette in cambio

"Merlino, sì, Draco." Il moro ringhiò tra i denti e prese il ritmo. Era veloce e brutale, proprio come Draco amava. Sorrise quando lo sentì  lasciarsi andare del tutto. Percepì  il flusso magico di Harry attraversarlo e poi si sentì mancare la terra sotto di lui. Letteralmente. Era accaduto un paio di volte prima e non ne avevano mai discusso. Il Salvatore era in grado di levitare, cosa risaputa da Draco, ma a volte accadeva ad entrambi quando facevano sesso. Una volta era successo stando contro il muro come in quel momento e un'altra volta sul letto del purosangue.

Quando il sesso era davvero buono e quando Harry lasciava andare veramente tutte le sue inibizioni, fluttuavano insieme. Draco non lo aveva mai messo in discussione e non ne era mai stato spaventato.

Non aveva bisogno di esserlo. Si fidava lui. Lo amava, anche.

"Stiamo... stiamo..." Harry ansimò non smettendo di pompare dentro e fuori da Draco, che poté sentire la scintilla di paura nella sua voce.

"Lo so. Lo so, va bene.  Mi hai. Mi fido di te." Il biondo lo rassicurò mentre si appoggiava contro la porta di legno e galleggiava in aria, a pochi centimetri dal pavimento.

"Così fottutamente bello, Draco."

Draco gettò indietro la testa e le loro bocche collisero mentre Harry cominciò a pompare la sua erezione con fermezza. Vennero quasi nello stesso tempo;  il calore del seme del ragazzo dentro di lui lo aveva spinse oltre il limite. Ansimò il nome di Harry più e più volte fino a che non rimase senza fiato. Atterrarono sul pavimento e appoggiò la testa contro la porta, respirando affannosamente, con il cazzo floscio dell'altro ancora a riposo dentro di lui. Il moro baciò e leccò il suo collo finché il suo respiro non si fu assestato.

"Ti amo." Harry borbottò mentre le sue  labbra erano premute contro la nuca dell'altro.

Draco sorrise, ad occhi chiusi, e afferrò il braccio dell'ex Grifondoro che gli circondava la vita.

"Sì?" chiese, cercando di sembrare disinvolto. Sapeva che Harry ci teneva profondamente a lui, così come lui ci teneva ad Harry, ma non avevano mai pronunciato quelle parole tra di loro.

"Si." Disse il Salvatore voltandolo verso di lui. "E' ok?" Sembrava nervoso e lo lasciò andare per passarsi una mano tra i capelli. Era nervoso.  Draco lo sentiva. "Se è troppo, troppo presto, tu -"

Aveva un modo selvaggio di liberare la propria energia nervosa. L'ex Serpeverde sentì vibrare la terra e, se non l'avesse fatto smettere, temette che Harry potesse radere al suolo l'edificio con loro.

"Hey" Draco sussurrò afferrandogli il polso e tirandolo per un bacio. Gli strinse la mano forte e avvolse le sue braccia intorno alla propria vita di nuovo. "Rilassati." disse sfiorandogli le labbra . "Ho te. E ti amo." Sorrise mentre si tirava indietro e lo guardò negli occhi.

Harry gli scoccò di nuovo un sorriso nervoso, poi le sue guance si arrossarono. "Mi dispiace, stavo andando fuori di test-"

Era imbarazzato, e stranamente, Draco scoprì di trovarlo accattivante.

"Sì, Hai davvero bisogno di lavorare su questo se hai intenzione di entrare al programma Auror." Disse. "Non sono sicuro di quanto Weasley sia in grado di coprirti il culo."

Draco sorrise e sfiorò con il pollice il labbro inferiore del moro .

Harry annuì. "Aiuta, lo sai."

Il biondo aggrottò la fronte in confusione.  "Cosa aiuta?"

"Quando penso a te. Penso a noi. Quello... gli episodi, smettono."

"Allora fallo. Pensa a noi... e torna da me. Torna a casa da me ogni volta che ne hai bisogno."

Draco rivolse al moro un sorriso morbido e poi appoggiò la fronte contro quella dell'altro.

"Lo farò." Harry promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti!
> 
> Spero che abbiate trascorso delle buone feste e che, a differenza di me, non vi siate abbuffati di schifezze. :') 
> 
> Mi sono cimentata in una nuova impresa, ovvero tradurre (con il consenso dell'autrice ovviamente) una one-shot (rigorosamente Drarry u.u) per la primissima volta, quindi abbiate pietà pls xD 
> 
> Ringrazio pubblicamente Airiin per avermela betata (ne ha avuto di fegato questa ragazza xD) e spero vivamente che io non abbia combinato uno dei miei soliti pasticci ^-^''
> 
> Spero che la traduzione sia stata di vostro gradimento! 
> 
> A presto
> 
> Angel


End file.
